mages_of_astrikefandomcom-20200214-history
Shao
"Gaze into the iris." -Zenyatta, Overwatch (I am only copying it because it fits him and it's catchy :/) Shao is a Suratu Monk on a journey to Transcendence. He holds a staff created by himself using Earth magic. A strong mage, his peaceful gaze brings calmness to even the most stressed person. Mana: 130 (High) Elemental Strength: Earth Spell Speed: 48 (Fast) Mana Recharge: 4 per minute (Ok) Signature Attack: Gaea's Wraith Attacks Staff Swing: Shao swings his staff at the enemy's skull. Mana Consumed: 0 per use Staff Thrust: Shao thrusts his staff at the enemy's stomach, pushing them back. Mana Consumed: 0 per use Mud Trap: Shao causes the enemy to sink into the ground, trapping them. Mana Consumed: 15 per use Stone Golem: Shao summons a stone golem to fight for him. Mana Consumed: 20 per use Stone Wall: Shao pulls from the ground a large stone wall to block attacks. Mana Consumed: 10 per use Earthquake: Shao slams his staff down and creates an earthquake. Mana Consumed: 25 per use Gaea's Wraith: Shao slams his staff down into the ground and summons an avatar made of earth. Mana Consumed: 35 per use Shao's Staff Shao's staff is fashioned by himself through Earth magic. It takes a golden appearance and is strong enough for Shao to slam the ground with. The staff itself seems to have Earth magic embedded within it: A possible side effect after being cast with magic. Clair and Edward Shao wandered the streets of Waleldstone. The place was bigger than he thought, filled with gigantic buildings and the University of Elemental and Mystical Beings in the hills. As he walked, he saw a bandit jump down to rob a lady. As he jumped over to help, the lady pushed her hand out, knocking the man aside. The mage stopped in the middle of the street. Why had she stopped? The man smiled and lunged at the mage, who fired a magic blast. Shao ran toward them. summoning a Stone Golem. The bandit turned and flew up to a roof. The lady scrambled up crates and jumped up to the roof. Shao jumped onto the golem and rolled onto the rooftop. As he was getting up, the mage pushed him away, off the roof. Shao's golem caught him and he tried again. "Listen! I'm here to help you!" The mage turned around. "Really? What's your name?" "I am Shao, a monk of the Suratu. May I ask who you are?" The mage smiled. "I'm Clair, the Witch of Akalu. Now if you could, help me hunt that bandit down." Shao nodded. He jumped onto his golem and motioned Clair to jump on. Clair shook her head. "I can take him. Ambush him. Find a route to get in front of him." Shao nodded. As Clair ran toward the bandit, Shao dissipated his golem and snaked through the streets. He found Clair already facing off the man and jumped up behind him. "You're surrounded. Don't move, or I'll crack your skull." The man dropped his dagger. "Whatever. I'm already screwed. Kill me now." Clair flung herself at the bandit. "Clair, wait!" Shao cried, creating a Stone Wall to blocking Clair's attack. The man turned to Shao, surprised. Clair broke Shao's wall down, fuming. "Shao! Why'd you do that?" "Killing justifies nothing. We should give him to the enforcers." The man jumped backwards. "Don't! I can't do that!" Shao turned to the man. "Why? You are a heartless bandit. Your time locked up will cleanse your mind." "I still haven't found who killed my friend. I need bring justice." Clair stared at him. "You're Edward Scars?" Edward nodded. "I am not responsible for murder. He was found dead one night. They think I did it, and made me a criminal." Clair looked at the setting sun. "Join us. You don't have to rob anyone anymore. And we'll find who really killed your friend." Category:Mages Category:Earth